


[podfic] Desperation

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Edging, Lap Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: “I think you could come like this.” Hawke’s words were a purr against Anders’ ear, the man’s lips brushing his earlobe, and Maker, how he loved hearing filth in that dark voice. “Just by having your nipples played with. What do you think?” The warrior punctuated the question with a sharp twist to each ring, and Anders would have bucked off his lap if his legs hadn’t been pinned down.





	[podfic] Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842555) by [un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself). 



**Fic** : Desperation

**Author** : un-shit-yourself

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 9:00

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 8,25 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ab90unn320antt3/un-sh%2At-yourself+-+Desperation+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/0ltvxu5v)


End file.
